


Недоразумения и издевательства над ними (хотя Генри не недоразумение)

by lieutenant_cloud



Category: Super Junior-M, f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_cloud/pseuds/lieutenant_cloud
Summary: Пять раз, когда Эмбер называют парнем (два из них это делает Генри), шесть раз, когда она пинает его, и один раз, когда он целует её.





	Недоразумения и издевательства над ними (хотя Генри не недоразумение)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Making Mistakes And Abusing Them (Not Like Henry's A Mistake, Though)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/305279) by [domo (aroceu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/domo). 



Впервые это происходит в библиотеке.  
Нет, не во время первого свидания (хотя Эмбер хотелось бы), или первого разговора (я вас умоляю, они знакомы сто лет), или когда они подружились (приблизительно тогда же, когда познакомились), или во время первого секса (в библиотеке? гадость какая).  
В тот раз впервые при виде неё Генри подходит, слегка наклоняет голову, хмурится и говорит:  
— Знаешь, ты похожа на парня.  
Эмбер смотрит на Генри. Ей кажется, что у него симпатичное лицо: бледное и гладкое, немного заурядное, но чем-то напоминающее милое, пухлое животное. Словно хомячок. Эмбер всегда нравились хомячки.  
А ещё, впечатав кулак в его лицо, она замечает, что оно необычайно мягкое.  
— О-ох! Прости меня! — говорит Генри, вернувшись от медсестры. — Но за что? Серьёзно!  
Он вздрагивает, хватаясь за щёку, и Эмбер не может удержаться от удовлетворённой ухмылки. На самом деле, ей не то чтобы нравится смотреть на страдания друзей... но в этом случае она чувствует извращенное удовольствие, потому что Генри получил по заслугам.  
— Просто больше никогда не говори, что я похожа на парня, — жизнерадостно отвечает она.  
Генри окидывает её взглядом.  
— Ладно, ладно. Прости. Блин, — он всё ещё держится за пострадавшую щёку, с негодованием глядя на свою подругу. — А что, у тебя был какой-то травмирующий опыт, когда маленькую тебя принимали за мальчика?  
— Нет, — быстро отвечает Эмбер, может быть, слишком быстро.  
Генри продолжает пялиться, но она демонстративно избегает его взгляда.  
Он не прекращает смотреть прямо на неё.  
— Ой, ой, чёрт возьми, да ты реально можешь дух вышибить. Дерёшься прямо как п…  
Эмбер бросает на него взгляд.  
— …как пипец крутая девчонка. Довольна?  
— Насколько я знаю, — хладнокровно замечает Эмбер, — я всегда была пипец крутой девчонкой.

*

Второй раз происходит дома у Эмбер, пока они прячут пасхальные яйца для соседских детей.  
Эмбер помнит, с каким восторгом они в детстве искали яйца на Пасху. Даже если это было потому, что оба родились исключительными сладкоежками, а еще любили соревноваться, кто найдет больше. Генри всегда выигрывал. Но Эмбер неизменно приходила второй. В детстве её это не устраивало, но сейчас она повзрослела и осознала, что всё было не так уж и плохо.  
Генри копошится в кустах, пряча яйцо, и вдруг хихикает.  
— Я помню, как раньше мы искали яйца. Ты всегда проигрывала.  
— Заткнись, — дурашливо приказывает Эмбер. И так же дурашливо она шлёпает Генри по руке, но тот вздрагивает.  
— Была же какая-то причина, почему, — Генри задумывается. — Интересно, какая.  
— Только не говори, что это происходило, потому что ты парень, а я — девушка, и я соглашусь со всем, что ты скажешь.  
Генри оборачивается и ухмыляется.  
— Но это же бессмысленно. Ты же постоянно обходила других парней, а поигрывала только мне, и это означает…  
— Не смей, — предупреждает Эмбер.  
Генри смотрит в сторону и шепчет:  
— Клянусь, у тебя всего лишь немножко больше тестостерона, чем у большинства девчонок…  
Быстрый удар приходится прямо в спину, и Генри с воплем падает.  
— Я пошутил, нет у тебя ничего такого!  
(Позже тем же днём, когда начинается охота за пасхальными яйцами, Генри предупреждает всех детишек не говорить, что Эмбер похожа на мальчика, или они получат по заднице, прямо как он.  
Никто из ребятни не верит этому, пока Хангён не говорит что-то в этом роде, и Эмбер приходится столкнуться с яростью его мамы-китаянки, от которой слабо пахнет клёцками.)

*

В третий раз она пинает Генри спустя пару недель — только в тот раз парнем её назвал уже не он, а её собственная мать.  
Ну серьёзно.  
А ведь Эмбер всегда считала, что может рассчитывать на её поддержку и абсолютную доброту.  
Но, конечно, Эмбер не может причинить вред собственной матери.  
Когда перед началом занятий та высаживает Эмбер из машины со словами: “Я уверена, ты отлично впишешься в пацанский круг” — разгневанная Эмбер входит в спортивный зал, готовая сорвать ярость на первом, что попадётся под руку.  
И первым делом она замечает Генри. Конечно, она колеблется, прежде чем ударить конкретно этого друга, хотя в случае остальных она не сомневается ни секунды. Ни с Кристал, когда отвешивает той подзатыльники, ни с Викторией, когда просит её перестать говорить на Энгрише или перестать делать что-нибудь ещё, за что Эмбер щёлкнет её по носу (хотя Виктория не может перестать использовать Энгриш и терпеть не может издевательств над собственным носом).  
Тем не менее, Эмбер толкает Генри к стене и с силой двигает ему в живот, прежде чем отпустить.  
— Ауч! — Генри спотыкается и падает на паркет. — Ради бога, Эмбер, за что?!  
— Моя мать назвала меня парнем, — бурчит Эмбер и неохотно подаёт Генри руку, чтобы помочь встать.  
— И поэтому ты решила выпустить пар на мне? — взгляд Генри полон недоверия. — Господи, ты могла найти Шивона, например, я уверен, что он переносит боль куда лучше, чем я…  
— Прекращай уже вести себя как неженка и начинай танцевать, — Эмбер пытается сосредоточиться на преподавателе, а не на словах матери, которые всё ещё вертятся в сознании.  
Генри открывает рот, чтобы высказаться по поводу того, что Эмбер назвала его неженкой, а он её — парнем, как замечает выражение её лица.  
И затыкается.

*

На самом деле Эмбер не знает, почему именно Генри всегда достаётся, когда она в ярости. Она может найти другого приятеля или, что ещё лучше, просто пнуть случайного человека (например, одноклассника, который ей не нравится), но под руку постоянно попадает Генри.  
Всё равно Генри не всегда рядом. Конечно, они много тусят вместе: в школе, торговом центре или тренажерном зале — но не так, чтобы очень. Не так, что он рядом именно когда нужен.   
Но ему удаётся. 

*

В любом случае.   
В четвёртый раз это происходит в школе на уроке истории. И Генри, и Эмбер ходят на этот предмет, и в тот день преподавателя у них заменяют.  
Преподаватель устраивает перекличку, вызывая каждого.  
— Эмбер Лю.  
— Здесь! — она отвлекается от разговора с Генри. У неё нет никаких задних мыслей, когда она неожиданно слышит:  
— Прекратите шутить надо мной, молодой человек. Эмбер Лю?  
По классу прокатывается смех. Эмбер смотрит на озирающегося по сторонам преподавателя. Сидящий рядом Генри хихикает в кулак, пока Эмбер мягко не пинает его по щиколотке.   
— Я сказала, я здесь, — выразительно повторяет она, буравя преподавателя взглядом. — Разве вы не слышали?  
— Ты не можешь быть Эмбер, — возражает тот. — Ты же явно мальчик, а Эмбер — девочка, не так ли?  
Класс опять смеётся. Красная, как свекла, Эмбер поворачивается к давящемуся смеху Генри и толкает его в плечо.   
— Я и есть девочка, — цедит она сквозь зубы. — Верно, Генри?  
Она поворачивается к другу, и пусть он только посмеет сказать, что нет.  
Генри продолжает смеяться, но улыбка пропадает, когда он замечает взгляд Эмбер.  
— Я, гм, хм, да, — выдавливает он, наконец. — Это Эмбер, и она — девочка.  
— Ну тогда ладно, — преподаватель с подозрением смотрит на них, но, кажется, верит словам Генри. Эмбер больше всего раздражает, что ей он не поверил.  
— Генри Лау?  
— Зд... ДАТВОЮЖЧЁРТОВУМАТЬ!

*

В пятый раз это случается на День благодарения.  
Проходит совсем немного времени после первых четырёх случаев, и Эмбер вскоре забывает о них. Естественно, она издевается над Генри практически каждый день, но ласково, понимаете? Это её способ выразить свою любовь. Ну, по крайней мере, так она себе говорит. И, кажется, Генри об этом не подозревает.  
Ему и не нужно.  
Она не против бить его, пока он не прекратит с ней общаться. Чего он и не делает. Не прекращает общаться, да. Что очень хорошо. Кроме того, так у неё появляется повод тусить с ним почаще, потому что ей нравится с ним тусоваться. (Неважно, что Генри периодически ноет, что она таскает его за собой — Эмбер подозревает, что где-то в глубине души он этим наслаждается.)  
Это не первый День благодарения, который они встречают вдвоём, но первый, который они решают провести вместе с родственниками. Их семьи всё равно близко общаются, им обоим уже исполнилось шестнадцать, и проводить праздник только лишь с семьёй — немного одиноко. Брат Генри уехал в колледж, а Эмбер… Эмбер всегда скучала в этот день. Поэтому они решают объединиться семьями.  
Большая часть родственников Эмбер живёт в Китае, зато у Генри куча родни в Канаде, так что они решают пригласить их всех. Когда пять бутылок пива уже плещутся в желудках их родителей, а мама Эмбер требует показать Джея Чоу по спутниковому телевидению, в дверь звонят.   
— Я открою! — Эмбер вскакивает с дивана, лишь бы оказаться подальше от четырёх пьяных родителей.  
— А я ей помогу, — поспешно добавляет Генри. Они направляются к двери.  
— Привет, — здоровается дядя Генри, когда Эмбер открывает дверь. — К счастью, я не забыл, где вы живете! — он поворачивается к Генри, полностью игнорируя Эмбер. — А где та милая девушка, Эмбер, о которой ты говорил?  
— Эм, дядюшка Лю, — отвечает Генри. — Это и есть Эмбер, — и указывает на неё, стоящую рядом.  
— О, правда? — он всматривается в неё, щурясь, словно плохо видит. — Но ведь она выглядит как…  
— Нет, дядюшка, не надо!  
— …парень.  
Икра у Генри потом ужасно болит. На самом деле, ужасно — это преуменьшение. 

*

Эмбер чистит дорожки от снега, когда слышит приближающиеся шаги. Вздохнув, она выпускает лопату из рук и, даже не обернувшись, говорит:  
— Генри, я знаю, что это ты. Хватит скрываться, попытка не удалась.  
— Как ты догадалась, что это я?  
Эмбер поворачивается к удивленному Генри и пожимает плечами.  
— Не знаю, есть что-то в том, как ты ходишь… что-то девчачье.  
Генри дуется, а Эмбер ухмыляется.  
— Знаешь, — говорит он, — не понимаю, почему ты можешь сравнивать меня с девчонкой, а мне прилетает каждый раз, когда я просто намекаю, что ты похожа на парня.   
— Потому что так было всегда, — отвечает Эмбер, поднимая лопату, и продолжает расчищать снег под ногами. — Ты похож на девчонку, я похожа на парня. Но при этом только я сравниваю тебя с девчонкой, тем временем, как все говорят, что я похожа на парня. Поэтому, да, у меня есть право бить тебя.  
— Эй, — Генри опять надувается, — в большинстве случаев не я называю тебя парнем.  
— Да, но ведь несколько раз называл, — просто говорит Эмбер. — Поэтому у меня всё ещё есть это право.  
— Эмбер, ты действительно думаешь, что я считаю тебя парнем? — Генри пытается переступить через сугробы, но чуть не спотыкается.  
Эмбер пожимает плечами.  
— По крайней мере, ты всегда так говорил.  
— И ты действительно думаешь, что остальные тоже считают тебя парнем?  
— Ну да, — Эмбер опять пожимает плечами и отворачивается. Почему-то её щеки полыхают румянцем. — В любом случае, мне по барабану.  
— Ну так почему ты постоянно меня бьёшь?  
Голос Генри звучит невинно, но Эмбер ясно слышит, сколько всего скрывается за этими словами. Он подходит ближе, и Эмбер старается не покраснеть ещё больше.   
— Потому что если это пришло в голову тебе, то и остальным тоже. Потому что меня волнует твое мнение, ну, — она избегает встречаться с Генри взглядом.  
Но тот обхватывает своими варежками её щёки, и его лицо оказывается так близко, что она может разглядеть каждую снежинку на его ресницах.  
— Эмбер, — говорит он. — Я думаю, ты девушка. Ты — девушка, которая мне не безразлична. Очень небезразлична.  
Он целует её, и Эмбер понимает, что ей всё равно, кем считает её остальной мир: парнем или девчонкой. По крайней мере, пока её целует Генри. 

(А когда поцелуй заканчивается и они отрываются друг от друга, она толкает Генри в снег и хохочет.  
— А это за что? — орёт Генри, схватившись за лодыжку.  
Эмбер хихикает.  
— Прости. Плохая привычка.)


End file.
